Why I Should Be Head Boy
by MusikLuver
Summary: Title speaks for itself. My [pitiful] attempt at humor. Comments or suggestions mind you, I'd be too lazy to change anything welcome!


Why I Should Be Head Boy

**

* * *

Why do you feel that you would make an outstanding Head Boy/ Girl? Please explain in five paragraphs or less (attach another parchment if necessary). Also, please enclose your class/ exam grades with your essay. Our staff will closely review all parts of your application, and we will inform you before the beginning of next term.**

Draco sighed in irritation, and twirled his quill a few times before giving the question serious thought. Narcissa had locked him in his room with a _powerful_ spell that only allowed his door to open at the completion of his "essay". There was no _bloody_ way out.

He had tried.

…For, say, two hours.

So finally, he decided to get to work.

_I should be Head Boy because, well, honestly. Who else is there? Potter? I have many more redeeming qualities than Potter, and I will list them for you in order. Firstly, I have leadership skills, unlike Pottyface over there. It takes more than a scar and a murder attempt to be a true leader. I, however, am a Malfoy. My name and actions command respect and attention wherever I go. Within my first year, I gained the obedience and admiration of the Slytherin House. And I feel, as the Quidditch Captain of Slytherin, that I have – one more than one occasion – demonstrated the ability to lead and give directions to my peers. Which is, of course, nothing compared to the finesse I display in all of my actions._

_Secondly, I have creative and original ideas for our class' end-of-term needs (referring to Graduation, End of the Year Ball, and various others). To financially back this projects in the making, I have all the fortune of my wealthy family. With me in charge, no one should ever feel the need to worry about whether or not everything is too extravagant for budget; I will increase the funds whenever and wherever necessary. In fact, as far as Hogwarts would be concerned (if I was Head Boy) there is no budget. My ideas include – but are not limited to – a Muggle themed dance (to express my undying support to those less fortunate than us Purebloods) and a graduation at night with white tents and various but elegant decorations that I will further discuss upon my appointment as Head Boy._

_Finally, I will do a comparison between Potter and myself to make you see that choosing him would be simply foolish. I, unlike Potter, would not automatically assume that I got in because I am a favorite. I have worked hard to become even considered a candidate, which was not by receiving some ridiculous looking weather-like scar on my forehead by surviving some obviously set-up attack. I spent everyday striving to get perfects, unlike Potter. He is constantly getting into trouble with authorities, and everyone goes easy on him JUST because he lost his mum and dad at a young age. "Tragic." Much to your surprise, I worked as hard as Granger has, and I'm even willing to overlook the fact that my childhood enemy will undoubtedly be chosen as the female counterpart to my future position as Head Boy. I will not whine, and pout, and throw angsty fits about how "awful it is to be me, wahhh I miss my mum!", nor will I sulk and brood around the castle about how pressured I am simply because the fate of the magical world rests on my ability to destroy the Dark Lord before he destroys me. As Head Boy, I will be efficient, and spend all my time and powers wisely. Also unlike Potter, I will not be using the Head Quarters as an opportunity to snog Granger senseless in an area where no one can catch us. Forgetting the fact that I despise her with every bone in my body, of course._

_In conclusion, I, Draco Malfoy, should be chosen as next year's Head Boy simply because the only other eligible choice is Potter. And I think that speaks for itself._

Draco felt somewhat proud of his essay, feeling that it accurately expressed his views and every logical reason he could think of as to why he should be elected by the staff.

His mahogany door swung open and he rushed to show his mother his best written essay… _ever_.

Her eyes swept over the letter, and her face was completely cold. He could not read her thoughts or feelings about what he had written and was anxiously waiting for her approval.

She looked up at him with her icy blue eyes and sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Draco, this is completely unnecessary!" she scolded.

Draco bit his lip and frowned. Suddenly, he was struck with an idea and erased the essay with his wand.

"You're right. I know exactly what to do."

_In short, I should be elected Head Boy because your only other choice is Potter._


End file.
